farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
FarmVille
FarmVille is a game on Facebook. The game currently has over 65,000,000 active users each month. FarmVille was named the Best Social App in the third annual Crunchie Awards. FarmVille currently has a rating of 3.9 - 4.5 stars out of 5 stars, since the ratings rise and plummet occasionally in a certain event or difficulties. Currently,Farmville is still in beta stage. The Farmer When a player creates an account, they must create a farmer to be their avatar. The player must choose the gender of the farmer, as well as choose the features and clothes for the farmer. The farmer is a player's avatar and represents the player and their actions in game. The farmer will harvest crops, build building or decorations, collect from animals and harvest trees. Neighbors Farmers can add neighbors in FarmVille, who are friends whose farm the player may visit, as well as send gifts to. A player can send each neighbor 1 gift every 6 hours. Some gifts are available also in the market, but most can only be received as a gift. If a player visits a neighbor's farm, they may sometimes be asked to help out. If the farmer accepts, they will earn a small amount of coins and experience. As well as this, if the farm has enough crops, the player can choose to fertilize up to 5 of their neighbor's crops. Farming The main goal of FarmVille is to create a big, thriving farm. A player can achieve this by planting crops, planting trees, buying animals and building decorations or buildings. When a player plants a crop, it will grow for a period of time. After this period, the crop can be harvested, earning the farmer coins. If a a farmer does not harvest a crop in time, it will wither. Each crop will wither in a different time. The wither article has information on this. When a farmer gets more successful, he can grow more crops, buy a bigger farm and buy more items. Currency There are two kind of currency in FarmVille: coins and Farm Cash. Coins are the main currency in FarmVille. They are used for buying seeds, trees and animals, as well as some decorations, buildings and other extras. Coins can be earned by harvesting crops or trees and collecting from animals. Farmers can also earn coins by earning ribbons. Coins can also be bought for real money. Farm Cash is used to buy special and/or exclusive items. A user will earn 1 Farm Cash when reaching a new level. However, the most common method of earning Farm Cash is to buy it from Zynga with real-life money. Ribbons FarmVille offers players the chance to earn rewards, or ribbons. To earn a ribbon, a farmer must complete a certain task. Tasks can range from collecting from unique animals, to harvesting an amount of crops, to helping a number of friends. There are four colours of ribbon for each reward yellow, white, red and blue. Each ribbon is harder to earn than the last, with the requirements rising with each ribbon. Levels As a player progresses through FarmVille, they will earn experience, which in turn will earn them levels. Experience can be earned by planting crops or trees, building buildings or buying items from the market. Once a player earns enough experience, they will reach the next level. At higher levels, farmers may buy new items from the market and send new gifts. Some levels will give extra rewards, such as crop mastery at level 10. Category:Gameplay